Unforgotten Fates
by Muddled-Author
Summary: A take of lovers, reunions, betrayals and loss. 0.0 grumbles much about teh summary 0.0 not completed
1. Prologue

**Unforgotten Fates**

* * *

_**Disclaimers:** I don't not own any of the characters- you know the drill. (All I own is the plot)_

_**Warnings: **Slash,Foul language (expected later on)_

_This fan-fiction starts just before the third book in the series. (Or thereabouts)_

_I wrote this part late at night, I had been thinking about and urging myself to write it and finally I got started. I haven't currently got a beta, and this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy, happy reading! (Like all authors a bit of RnR would be greatly appreciated)_

* * *

**Prologue**

Fingers slid through rain sleeked hair as passions lit up and bodies pressed tight together. Dark hair framed the face, so beautiful, so delicious. A rush of motion pounded off both of the aroused and hungry men, clothes shedding to fly about the room. A dominant body was pushed up against the wall, the positions swapped frequently. The dirty blond was pushed up finally as bodies were thrust against each other. So close to his release, desperate for what he had not been granted in so long a time.

Moving more furiously now, up against the other, then, as lightning lit the dingy apartment walls a ghostly blue face stared back at him over the shoulder of tonight's chosen lover. The light dimmed leaving the customers face and body blank. The whore stopped his movements.

"Get out!" A gruff voice shot out as surprising strength pushed the dark haired man away from his own body. Clumsy, shaking hands found the others clothes and his own, pushing both the clothes and money into the whore's hands he pushed him out.

His amber eyes clouded as they watched the dark head disappear.

Dark hair, brown and hanging just beyond the shoulders, with fathom deep eyes of blue, that's how he chose his gigolo's once a month. But now it was different.

Amber eyes sought the true owner of the face he longed to see, the lost lover. As light once more flashed and lit up the room he saw a pair of dull eyes, watching him from within the ragged form of a dark animal.

"Sirius"

* * *

_This will be my little so say to all ya readers. I would like to note that I am open to constructive comments, titbits of advice...big bits of advice. Any particular way you think could be a good direction for the story- inform me and ill check it out._

**_ The Muddled Author_ **

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**


	2. Hello Shadow

**Unforgotten Fates**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimers: **You already know I don't own the characters. But the poem is mine!_

_**Author: **This part was also written late at night. I couldn't sleep and so I indulged in cravings. I had an offer for a beta, but I think for this story at least I'll fly it solo, if it falls down the drain I think I'll fall back onto the offer. _

* * *

**Hello Shadow**

**_Hello stranger, hello shadow,_**

**_Walking through these hallways._**

**_You follow me_**

**_Wherever I go,_**

**_Yet no one ever knows._**

_**Not even I** _

**_Hello brother, hello shadow,_**

**_Walking at my side._**

**_You go with me,_**

**_Always there,_**

**_But none sees your hide._**

**_Not even I_**

**_Hello lover, hello shadow,_**

**_Lost within the dark._**

**_I missed you stranger,_**

**_Missed your heart;_**

**_Beating in tune to mine._**

**_I thought you gone_**

**_I thought you gon-._**

**_My heart remains_**

**_Faithfully yours,_**

**_Unable to move._**

**_No one knows why_**

**_No one, but you._**

**_No one, but I._**

_By M.A._

_-A pair of dull eyes, watching from within the ragged form of a dark animal._

That had been the beginning of so many different events. The face that day had forgotten had been there. Right in front of him as neither shadow nor figment. It was real. He was real. One spoken word to the creature had been enough.

_-"Sirius"_

Those cold eyes had rushed with emotion. The animal's body gave a visible shudder before shifting, and there, Sirius Black, the Azkaban escapist stood once more, silhouetting the stormy window.

"Moo-Moo-n." It took Remus a moment to acknowledge that the gruff, broken voice was not trying for a cow impression but attempting to speak his long forgotten nickname. The clothes he was holding were disregarded, slipping from boneless fingers and to the floor.

Remus swept forwards to take the small, stunted body into his arms, clutching the other tight to him, not willing to ever release Sirius again, it had been too long. The sound of soft gagging brought him away from his inner reverie of joy and hope. Tears stung at those amber eyes as again they looked into dull grey.

A thin bone like implement laid against the werewolf's cheek as salty tears were removed. Remus caught the hand and lifted the slight weight into his arms.

It scared Lupin how much his pastfriend and lover weighed. It seemed a daisy could knock the criminal down. The immediate thought was of food, to feed the anorexic up like the witch with her gingerbread house would fatten the children. Remus dropped Sirius atop the bed and moved to join him. He knew that this night would offer no pleasure, but he could offer up comfort.

Eyes moved gently over the face, afraid that even the slightest pressure from his mind could bend and snap Sirius. Those beautiful cloudy night skies had faded so dramatically to stone grey, the face was no longer a holder of mischief and happiness, but now was showing only the signs of torture.

Black's hand was back at his face, clumsily caressing. Remus took the gaunt face gently in his hands and allowed his lips to touch the once full curved lips of his former friend and lover, which now seemed stretched and pulled back.

Sirius groaned, years alone gave him cause to crave the flesh he had been so long denied. But he was tired. He was so tired. He could just rest his eyes for a moment, he thought, letting the lids sift to closed, blocking out the world from view. Remus watched this silently, the rasping sound of Sirius's breath slowing caused him to cringe, not more so than the paper thin skin covering his body, the white of bone and red and blue of veins and arteries showing through. Then the shudder of cold pushing the young man in on himself, his legs pulled up and clasped to his rasping chest.

Remus pulled on his underwear. The night was hot but he wanted to be totally restrained on waking. Moving expertly around the sleeping man, deft fingers worked the blanket from under him, though waking Sirius Black at this time was more than likely an impossibility. The werewolf crawled onto the cool sheets, an arm wrapping around the too thin waist as the covers were pulled up. They could speak in the morning. They would speak in the morning.

----

Speaking? Words, Speak? In the morning? Is that...fuck. Remus' fingers grappled with the sheets. There was no sign of Sirius ever having been there. The blanket was coldand the pillow was immaculate.It didn't make sense.Remus leantdown, nose to the sheets, taking a large breath in, it smelt likeSirius.

He was panicking now. It was kind of funny, standingright there at the door, having fed himself, washed and taken a brush through his years ofaccumulated knots andtangles, Sirius was silently watching. The go at his hair had done no good. He had difficulty reaching around and when the brush had come into contact it had broken, leaving half a handle in his hair. He had little energy left to attempt getting it out.

The sound of gravel turned Remus to the figure at the door. He dropped the pillows and launched from the bed, walking carefully to the other man before clasping him in his hands and kissing those lips as only the dying desperate could. Thats how he had felt, like he had been given the chance of life only to have it ripped from his beating heart.

_

* * *

_

_This chapter is not yet completed. I am still after help from my readers, should I take this bit and scrap it, start it over? Or is it ok? _**--**

**_The Muddled Author _**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *


End file.
